The Girl That I Like
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: Noin's about to find out who Zechs like. But will she like it?


Disclaimer: Yet again I have to say I don't own these characters or anything else, well except the scenario. That actually happened to me, well some of it. So don't sue me. We Students are poor ya know. Tony Blair makes us that way…

(A/N: Here's a silly little Z/N fic that is roughly based on something that happened to me in my Youth. Hehehe. I hope you enjoy it. PIES!)

The Girl I Like … 

Noin was happy. Not surprising really, she had just spent a large portion of her day with a man she quite simply adored. _Well who couldn't love a tall, handsome man with the most eerily beautiful blues eyes in the universe!_ _Not too mention his long platinum blonde locks!_

If you hadn't of guessed it already, she was daydreaming about none other than Zechs Marquise himself. Of course, he didn't know that she adored him; in fact the only reason to Noin's knowledge that her estranged male friend had agreed to come out with her was because they had run out of donuts in Noin's Preventer office. Zechs had a habit of popping into her office and stealing her donuts, not that the purple haired woman minded much, and since Zechs knew and loved his donuts, Noin suggested they go out and look for the world's best donuts and leave a load of their work for Duo Maxwell to do. For some unknown reason, he said yes. Though she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to so with his utter dislike for the Ex-death scythe hell pilot. 

They had been shopping around a local shopping centre quite near the preventer building for the past 4 hours and they were both very hungry. Although it had been a lot of fun. The senior preventer and her striking companion had hit the shops like nobodies business. The original mission to find the perfect donut was subsided by Noins taste for hard-core shopping. For some reason Zechs tagged along, which Noin thought was nice even though she knew he hated the activity, and through the many shops and places they visited had actually started to show signs that he was enjoying himself.

 _I must have blushed quite a few times when he started laughing at me when I did that funny face I always get when I see a sale sign. Why didn't the army ever teach us to do poker faces when it came to shopping?_

The Blonde even carried her bags, without any prompting. Of course Noin didn't think anything of it at the time. He always did. He was trained to be polite, since he was a prince once and OZ was certainly big on manners. _Besides, he probably still thinks he'll get to find his donuts after I finish shopping. _But finally the dark lavender-eyed woman collapsed onto a chair outside a Mc Donald's, with Zechs following suit, but in a less dramatic fashion. 

"Well that was fun!" Noin laughed, as she stretched her arms in the way a cat would. 

Zechs let out a soft, almost inaudible chuckle as he gazed at his friend and shock his head. 

"I don't think you did too badly." He smiled while making himself comfortable.

"Nope, your right, I should have bought the big fluffy pink jumper you spotted earlier! I still think I could if we have enough time…" 

Noin quickly glanced at her wristwatch to check the time and jumped up with a curse. 

"DAMN!" She yelped. "Duo is going to kill me if I don't get back soon and help with that ton of paper I gave him. Right I better be…"

But just as the young woman was about to make a dash for the preventer building she felt something, or rather someone grab her wrist. She looked into the once stone cold soldiers face and saw his eyes ice blue eyes starring at her and his hand holding her with a firm grip. He gave her a small, odd smile and then let go.

"Noin, You work too much. I am sure Maxwell will be fine with that healthy dose of paper work. Besides you haven't eaten yet…" He said in a convincing way that Noin knew he was up to something and as they began to seat themselves again he continued in a much more serious tone. "…And I need to tell you something."

Noin felt her face falter, her eyes go slightly wider than usual and her heart beat rocket up to a rather high speed. So much so it felt like her heart was in her mouth. She didn't know what was going on and by the look on her friend's handsome face, it wasn't good. _Oh god! What is he going to tell me? Perhaps he wants to find the Donuts now. Maybe he is going to tell me he is going to work full time for the preventers? Maybe he is going to tell me he's GAY???_ But as Noin's mind raced, Zechs took in one last breath before he began. 

"Noin…" his voice low.

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

_Oh for god's sake spit it out!_ Her mind screamed.

He coughed and looked into her soft violet eyes.

"I like someone. You know, in the way a man and a woman naturally like each other. I like a girl."

The shorthaired woman stopped breathing for a single minute whilst her brain tried to compute what her darling Zechs had just told her. She felt like her world was falling around her, that she was going to die at any moment. _Well at least he didn't say he was gay right?_ Finally after a short while, Noin managed to find her voice.

" A girl?" She coughed whilst putting on her best "I am acting normal" faces.

"Yes, a girl Noin." He rolled his eyes and let a short laugh. 

She could feel her heart beginning to plummet further into a bottomless pit with every word he spoke.

"Who is she?" She asked, trying to sound humoured, but all the time feeling like wanting to break down into tears. 

"Oh, someone round these parts." He replied looking over the crowd of people swarming about the fast food area. 

This was killing Noin, but what he had just uttered had confused her. She cocked an eyebrow.

" Round here? You mean here? Now?"

The Blonde nodded. Now the preventer was confused and hurt at the same time. _He doesn't like me after all! He likes some other girl, whose here! He's playing with me!_ But Noin couldn't help but wonder what woman he was talking about. So she asked him. 

"Well, I suppose I could give you a clue." He smiled. " Tell you what, I'll give you the clue and let you work it out while I go get us some food. Okay?"

She put on her best false smile and nodded. 

He leaned in closer to Noin.

"She is in this place and is wearing a grey long coat."

With that he walked off to retrieve some food for the slightly stunned and heartbroken Noin and himself. 

Meanwhile Noin was fuming. Silently of course. Her dark eyes were quick to start scanning the crowds for women with grey long coats. Unfortunately it was cold that day and a lot of women were wearing long coats of many dark shades, including grey-ie black. Though to be honest, she didn't really want to find her, because she knew If she did she would most likely start crying and that was something she would never want to do in front of any body, especially the man she loved, Zechs. 

I can't really see anyone around here fitting that vague description. God! This is so stupid! Couldn't he have just shown me or introduced me to her! I am such an idiot to think he liked me; well I am sure he likes me, just not in the way that I thought. Oh boy, where is this woman?

However Noin could not find Zech's mystery woman anywhere and was still looking in vein as the longhaired man approached the table with a tray loaded with junk food goodness.

"So." He gave Noin one of his happier more relaxed smiles. " Found her yet?"

The, annoyed and upset, Noin shook her head as she grabbed her meal off of the tray. 

"No, I can't see her anywhere." She shrugged, trying to act as normal and un-affected as she could. 

This caused Zech's face to contort into a confused expression. He popped a chip into his mouth and looked thoughtful before answering her. 

"Hmmmmmm, need another hint?"

"Yeah I guess." 

Zechs got up again and smiled again. He is doing that a lot for some reason. It's nice to see him smile for a change, but it's kinda scary…

"Well, look for a woman with shortish hair and a pair of wonderful eyes and that's her. I'll be back in a minute with the drinks that I carelessly forgot. You should know her by the time I get back."

And off he went again leaving a thoroughly emotionally jumbled up dark haired woman in his wake.

Yet again, Noin found herself seeking out people wearing grey-ish long coats that now had to have shortish hair. The wonderful eyes part wasn't really important. Though if Noin did find her girl soon, she was now planning what do to with her. Perhaps I could just shot her and write her off as a terrorist or something. Na'h sounds to complicated. I could beat the living shit out of her. Nope, Zechs would kill me not to mention too many witnesses. What am I going to do? Better yet, where is this woman? I don't see her anywhere! Maybe he's lying. Oh don't know! She could feel herself want to drown. Her fun day out was now turning into a nightmare and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was to grin and bear it, but that wasn't really working. 

Finally Zechs had made his way back to their table to find Noin had finished off her burger and was shaking her head in a dismayed fashion. He sighed slightly as he passed her drink over.

"Still no luck in finding her?"

The lavender haired one let out a soft, weak laugh and sighed. 

"No, Zechs. I can't see her anywhere. Really! She isn't here. I don't even think she exists. You sure you didn't breathe in anything funny while we were out shopping?"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"She does exist trust me. I am surprised you haven't found her yet. Have you looked at everyone here?"

"Well you point her out to me and I'm more likely to see her! You know there are a lot of women with shortish hair wearing grey/black long coats you know!" Noin said exasperated. Her temper beginning to show. " And Yes! I have looked at everyone in this crowd and I can't find her!"

Geez, you think he would get it by now that I can't find her and is not likely to either. Why me? Poor Noin was beyond stressed out.

However the former leader of the white fang kept his cool and continued sipping his drink through the straw provided. He gave a shrug and looked deep into her violet eyes. There was a silence for a minute or so when Zechs stopped drinking his drink and stood up. 

"You have one last chance to find her." He said whilst smiling an odd smile that could have almost been a grin, had his teeth been showing. " If you don't find her after I give you this next clue, Lucrezia Noin, then I shall be very disappointed in you."

Noin just rolled her eyes and starred into space. 

"Uh huh. Sure whatever."

Suddenly Zechs walked up to Noin, got up real close to her face and whispered something into her ear then left again. This, in turn, left a very confused, looking Noin behind yet again. However the look of confusion and hurt that had been present on her face although her meal was soon washed away with a look of sheer shock and dare I say it relief mixed in with delight. Her face had gone bright red and all she could do was go: 

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

So what did the former pilot of the Gundam Epyon say to get the hard as nails Noin, one of the top preventers, to go all gob smacked like?

"What are you wearing?"

With that simple sentence said and then understood, Noon had finally found out who Zech's secret girl was. It was a girl wearing a grey long coat that covered her uniform, who had shortish lavender hair and according to her beloved friend had wonderful eyes, which happened to be violet. Thus creating this reaction from Noin:

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

Me? It's Me? After all that looking around, worrying about him not liking me and plotting to kill this fictional woman, it all comes down to missing out the only person I didn't think of! ME! Why that low, down, dirty…

"So you worked it out then?" A certain long blonde man walked up behind and grinned down at the gob smacked looking Noin.

Some how, the female preventer, managed to regain her composure. She lifted her head high and turned on her seat to face the cause of all her emotional up heaval. 

"Zechs Marquise…" She started slowly in a neutral tone, though her anger was beginning to come show through. "… Although you may think my eyes are wonderful. You are, without a doubt, a serious, complete and utter BAS…"

The tall blonde man smirked and leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Before holding out something in front of her nose and asking simply with an eyebrow raised:

"Donut?"


End file.
